Hatred and Punishment
by alBBie
Summary: Dumbledore requests eleven students to visit Hogwarts over the summer after they have graduated. But Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen and soon they learn that they are trapped with a killer. R&R I know the title is awful.
1. An Anonymous Gun

**A/N: **I'm not going to go through everything about how I shouldn't be starting a new story, blah, blah, blah, blah. Besides, it's a new genre for me. So it's an experiment of sorts. For the purposes of this story: Lavender and Hannah are Muggle-borns and Seamus isn't one. I think his mom is a Muggle or something or I might have just made that up but in this story they're both wizards!

**Summary: **Eleven students are randomly requested by Dumbledore (…he's not dead) to come to the school over the summer after their seventh year. But it turns out he wasn't the one to invite them and they're all trapped in the school with a killer on the loose. Original, huh?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea.

**00 00 00 00**

"You still don't know why you're being asked to go?"

"No, Mum, but I suppose it's for a good reason if Dumbledore's asking me up there after graduation, right?"

Hermione Granger didn't understand why her mother was so confused. Dumbledore had just asked her to go back to school for a week without much of an explanation. It was sort of odd, but Hermione was mostly used to Dumbledore's occasional odd requests. Harry and Ron had both been asked to go as well, so she naturally assumed it wasn't that huge of a deal.

"Remember, I'm coming back in a week so you don't need to be concerned," Hermione assured.

Her mother nodded and hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Tell Dad I said bye."

Her mother nodded once more as Hermione disappeared into the green flames illuminating the fireplace.

They had been told to simply yell "Hogwarts" into the fire and they would be taken to the correct place. Hermione momentarily found herself stumbling out of a large fireplace set up in the middle of the Dining Hall. The room looked rather bare because the only thing in it was a table set for eleven in the center of the large room. Two people were already sitting at the table facing her. They were Hannah Abbot and Dean Thomas.

"Hi, Hannah. Hi, Dean," Hermione greeted, approaching the table and carrying her bag with her.

"Hey, Hermione," the two replied. They were sitting somewhat awkwardly with a seat in between them.

Hermione saw place settings at the table and a note on her plate. "Please place your bags at the foot of the stairs. They will be taken up to your dormitories shortly," it read. She did as was told before sitting down. When she was gone, Lavender Brown arrived.

"Hi, Lavender."

"Hi, Hermione."

Soon the four were all seated at opposite sides of the table each with one place between them.

"So, does anyone have any idea why we're here?" Hermione asked after a momentary silence.

"I was wondering the same thing," Hannah voiced.

"And does anyone know where Dumbledore is?" Lavender questioned.

The other three shook their heads.

"Who else is supposed to be here?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy, Seamus, Harry, Ernie, Ron, Blaise, and Draco," Dean listed. "I got here early so I looked around the table," he added after a few odd glances.

"Well… that should be an interesting group," Hermione said, trying not to sound to negative.

At that moment Ron stumbled through the elaborate fireplace.

"Hey, Ron," the group greeted.

"Hey," he said, brushing himself off. "So has anyone figured out what this is all about yet?"

"Nope," Hermione responded.

And they continued to be clueless. The rest of the group arrived and the eleven of them were only puzzled about the random selection of graduated students. The food magically appeared on the table and they all began to eat quickly, not being able to sit there with food staring them in the face. When they finally finished, the conversation rolled back into why they were all there and where Dumbledore could possibly be.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Draco Malfoy asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Wait?" Pansy guessed.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here," Draco said, leaning back in his chair. "This is probably some sort of prank from the new seventh years."

"How would they forge Dumbledore's handwriting?" Hermione questioned. She wasn't too pleased at the idea of spending another week with Draco after leaving the school and thinking she never had to see him again.

Draco shrugged.

"Well why don't we go up to our rooms or something? I mean, he hasn't given us word to do otherwise," Dean suggested.

The eleven stood up and walked toward the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"That's funny," Hannah stated. "I didn't notice the doors close."

Ron reached for the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge.

"It won't open," he said.

"Thank you, Weasel, we've noticed," Draco said obnoxiously. "And I still think this is fake."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Give me the handle, Ron." She took the door handle from him and easily pulled the door open. The others couldn't help but snicker quietly.

Draco was in the front of the group and he noticed something on the ground. It was a medium-sized, L-shaped metal instrument of sorts.

"What's this?" he wondered aloud, picking it up off the ground.

"Draco, don't –!" Hermione started, trying to push his arm out of the way.

It was too late. He pulled the lever on the metal thing and a loud "bang" shot through the room. Pansy fell to the floor, screaming.

"Draco!" Hermione cried. "That's a gun! It's a Muggle weapon! You use that to kill people!"

He looked down at the gun in his hand, trying not to turn red.

"Does anyone have a handkerchief or something?" Hannah asked, bending down at the sobbing Pansy's side. Draco had shot her in her upper arm.

"I have one in my bag," Hermione said. "Let's go upstairs."

The two girls began to lift the wounded one up when suddenly the lights went out.

"What's going on!" someone shrieked.

"Where did the lights go?"

Another loud bang could be heard throughout the room and the sound of a body dropping.

"Draco!" someone screamed.

The lights suddenly came back and it took a nanosecond for the ten of them to see Ernie Macmillan's corpse lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, blood spilling out about him.

Chaos erupted.

Pansy screamed and her tears became more abundant. Ron, who was standing next to the body jumped aside. Hermione started shaking uncontrollably and Lavender started crying in fear. Draco was still holding the gun.

"Draco! What did you do?" Harry cried accusationally.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Draco retorted, holding his hands up by his shoulders and dropping the gun to the ground.

Ron stepped forward and pushed the blonde boy back. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? First you shoot a girl and then you kill someone! Did you bring us all here to just play stupid and kill us?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Draco said, shoving the livid redhead away from him. "I swear I didn't do _anything_. Why would I shoot someone? I promise you I didn't even know what this thing was when I saw it!"

Seamus cautiously approached the corpse and bent down next to it, peering closely. He then lifted up his wrist and took his pulse.

"Yeah, he's dead," he quietly informed the group.

Pansy's cries became louder.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, putting her hand to her forehead and standing up. "What is going on here? If you are serious, Draco, that you didn't use that gun, then where is the gun? And who did it?"

The ten of them looked back and forth at each other. It was as though it wasn't until then that they fully realized the situation. They were supposedly alone in the school with a dead body and a gun.

Draco was the first to the door. He pulled vigorously on it but it wouldn't open. "What the bloody hell!" he shouted.

Blaise whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" he commanded.

Draco tried the door again but it was still locked. "Oh my God," he moaned, collapsing against the door.

"Wait a minute." Hermione pulled out her wand and recited a simple spell. "Lumos." Nothing happened. She took her shoe off. "Wingardium leviosa," she spoke calmly. The shoe remained still. She put it back on and then turned toward Hannah. "Stupefy!" she shouted. Nothing happened. "Someone's messed with our wands."

Just as everyone began to pull theirs out, a strange smell seemed to fill the hall. The sound of ten limp bodies falling to the ground echoed through the marble room.

**00 00 00 00**

**A/N: **It's not over! I guess that could've been better but I will update and the action will begin! Ha, ha, ha… Well, at least I hope it will. Oh, and tell me if I spelled any of those spells (haha! Spell spells…) wrong. Review and I'll give you a giant pack of M&Ms. Believe me, you want one.


	2. A List of Names

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't know if I mentioned this yet, but for this story, Lavender is going to be a Muggle-Born.

**Darklight:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry it took me a while to update.

**Shan: **Would I ever kill Draco off first? Hahaha. I hate Ernie so I just killed him. Ack I'm awful!

**xxmadcowluvverxx: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**xxlei: **Hahaha… too bad you didn't do that! Whatever I don't care. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Katherine0619:** Thanks for reviewing! I want to write an HP version of And Then There Were None so, no, I guess this isn't my version. You'll see how it goes…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Or the location. Or Degrassi.

**0000**

Hermione's head was pounding. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground in a hallway in the dungeons. She pushed herself up and leaned against a dimly lit wall, feeling the stone imprint on her cheek. She rubbed her temple and glanced at her surroundings. Candles barely illuminating the stone walls, long hallway, closed doors, boy on the floor.

Boy on the floor?

A few feet away she saw Draco Malfoy lying on the floor much as she had just moments before.

"What the hell?" she said to herself, leaning her aching head against the cold stone.

Suddenly it all came back to her. Ernie was shot. Pansy was shot. Ernie was dead. And now she was in the dungeons with Draco Malfoy. She stood up and was temporarily blinded by a head rush. She heard a moan and looked down to see Malfoy regain his consciousness.

"What the…?" he grunted, rubbing his head and sitting up. He glanced up to see Hermione staring down at him. He stood up. "How did we get down here? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Someone must have taken us down here," Hermione guessed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some sort of gas was released to knock us out," she said.

Draco looked confused.

"Remember that smell before we all blacked out? Well that was some gas," she explained. "Unfortunately I don't know what it was."

"How do you know it wasn't some spell or something?" Draco questioned.

"It was a gas."

"A _Muggle_ gas. Notice the pattern?" Draco deducted. "Muggle gas, Muggle gun."

**0000**

Harry and Ron had been awake long enough to discover that they were trapped on the first floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron cried, hitting the wall.

"We're trapped," Harry stated simply.

"Yes, I know that – but why!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I have no idea. Whoever did this to us was the person who put the gun on the ground and shot Ernie and knocked us all out with gas," Harry explained as calmly as he could.

"What are you talking about with all this weird Muggle stuff?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. This is so weird… Everything they've done to us has been a Muggle form of… Hurting people."

"Well we can't use our wands so maybe they can't use theirs either," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, but they have to _know_ all these Muggle forms of… However you categorize all this," Harry said.

There was silence between the two boys for a minute until Ron turned and yanked roughly on the nearest door.

"We have to try all these doors," Ron said, pulling away from the doorknob.

"There are like a hundred classrooms on this floor," Harry responded. "There's no way we can try all of them and they're all going to be locked anyway."

"Would you rather _die_?" Ron asked, staring at his friend in a slightly frightening way.

Harry licked his lips. "Fine… We can try all these doors."

**0000**

Blaise and Lavender found themselves on the second floor in a similar predicament to the others.

"What the fuck!" Lavender shrieked, yanking on the nearest door with all her might.

"Lavender, stop!" Blaise cried. "That's not going to do anything! We're stuck here."

She shrieked and then started sobbing into her hands. Blaise didn't quite know how to deal with the situation.

On the third floor, Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbot were discovering themselves to be stuck as were Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas on the fourth floor. All ten of them were trapped in pairs on their floors surrounded by locked doors and marble and stone walls dimly lit by flickering candles.

**0000**

Draco and Hermione explored the entire dungeon area of the school before really believing that they were truly trapped.

"This is AWFUL!" Draco cried. "Disgusting! Why is this happening to me? What could I possibly have done to deserve being trapped with _you_ in the dungeons of Hogwarts? Did I fall asleep and forget to wake up and this is just some terrible nightmare?"

"No! It's not!" Hermione retorted impatiently. "We're stuck here. And I don't know why and I'm starting to get worried."

Draco glared at her. "How about we split up or something?"

"Split up? What good will that do? Do you want this serial killer to come and get you?"

"Well I don't want to be stuck with you!" With that, Draco turned on his heel and marched off down the hallway.

Hermione slumped against the wall, defeated. She put her head in the hands, realization pouring over her with every breath she took. She was trapped in the school with a killer. Her eyes started to water and a tear slowly dropped from her eye to the cold stone floor with a small splatter. Something burning dropped on her head. She squealed and jumped up and away from the wall, grabbing her head. All she felt was wax. A candle she was sitting beneath had dripped on her head.

She sighed and decided she may as well just wander around the dungeons. Maybe if she kept moving this killer wouldn't find her. Eventually she came across something peculiar. A list was taped to the wall in one of the hallways.

_1 – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_2 – Ron Weasley and Harry Potter_

_3 – Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown_

_4 – Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbot_

_5 – Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas_

Hermione studied the list for a minute. She guessed that everyone must have been partnered up accordingly. She also realized that everyone was partnered up by one pureblood with one Muggle born except for Ron and Harry; both purebloods. Then she realized that this was probably the order in which everyone was going to die. So she screamed and started running.

**0000**

Draco had only been walking for about five minutes when it happened. He heard a noise behind him and spun around. A person was standing a bit down the hall dressed completely in Muggle clothing with a mask over their head that exposed only their eyes and mouth. Suddenly the lights went out and Draco turned and started running. He was knocked over soon and he felt something rough wrap around his neck. He tried desperately to pull whatever was around his neck off of him. He kicked blindly in front of him until he finally hit something. He heard a muffled noise and the light sound of someone running.

"D-draco? H-hello…?" he heard someone call out into the darkness.

He finally was able to pull the rope off of around his neck and the lights came back on.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione was next to him. She didn't wait for an answer. "Listen, we have to get out of here. I found a list that said everyone and who they were partnered with and the order that we were all going to die in. What just happened to you?"

"Someone tried to kill me," he managed to let out. He stood up.

Hermione let out a small whimper. "Did you see what they looked like?"

"They were covered in Muggle clothes and a mask," he described.

Hermione pressed her palms to her eyelids. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Oh my God. Why is this happening? Why is this happening!"

"Let's just try and get out of here –"

"Newsflash, Draco, we can't get out of here!" Hermione screamed. "We're stuck here! Until we get killed by this mysterious person!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Calm down! Do you want to just give up and wait around like sitting ducks?" Draco responded. "No. Let's figure out how to get out of here!"

**0000**

**A/N: **Blah, blah, I know it was shitty. But I'm trying to not make everything happen in one chapter because then this will be like two chapters long. Well it's probably going to be like four anyway. Oh well. If you review I'll give you Degrassi on DVD and screenshots of Peter that I took!


End file.
